


The Extraordinary Adventures of Baily Hart

by TeriMorgan



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriMorgan/pseuds/TeriMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baily Hart has been living with her Uncle, Governor Swann, for four years and likes her life the way it is. But lately she's been getting a feeling that everything is about to change. Follows the movies for the most part, starting with COTB. Jack/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first and last Disclaimer: I did not create Pirates of the Caribbean in any way besides being a fan

.  
Four years ago I came to live with Mr. Swann and Lizzie on Port Royal in the Governor’s mansion. It’s been fun, and Mr. Swann treats me like his own daughter. I get to wake up and not worry about anything except slipping into a corset and hopefully finding a suitable husband. It may sound boring, but there is nothing that I want more than for everything to stay the same.   
However, lately I have been getting a feeling that everything is about to change.


	2. Sir John Dawson

John Dawson. I could love John Dawson. Did I? Not necessarily… it’s debatable. But I could.  
“He’s so funny.” I babbled as I sat in the blacksmith’s mill with Will. William Turner was a good friend of mine. He was one of the first people I met when I first arrived. Will had been delivering a sword to Mr. Swann at the time. I wasn’t really aloud to just run off and come down to the mill, but if I took the back way through the trees and paid Mrs. Daphne the baker for a large quantity of pastries to give to passing children as a hush payment on my way back, nobody said a word.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you excited about a suitor before.” Will sat, taking a break from crafting swords.   
“He wasn’t a suitor; he was just visiting.” I reminded him.  
Flashback  
“I think you’re cheating.” I looked over my hand of cards to give Lizzie a suspicious look.   
“I think you’re just no good.” She laughed and placed another card on table.  
“Well you taught me so whose fault is that?” I laughed along with her. We sat on the floor of the drawing room, playing cards as we awaited our guests.   
“Miss. Hart, are you suggesting that I taught you wrong on purpose in order to win?” She raised an eyebrow at me.  
“I’m not suggesting; I’m accusing.”   
“Ladies,” A voice interrupted from the doorway. Charles stood promptly with his hands behind his back. “M’Lord requests both of your presences to greet the guests.” We stood immediately, abandoning our cards and heading downstairs to the parlor. There stood Mr. Swann and three men.   
“Ah yes, here they are.” Mr. Swann beamed when he saw us. “These are my lovely girls, Elizabeth, my daughter, and her cousin, my niece, Baily Hart.” He motioned to each of us and we curtsied. “Girls, may I present Lord Dawson,” He motioned to the oldest of the three men. He had greying hair and kind yet stern eyes. He bowed shortly. “And his sons Sir Luke Dawson,” He motioned to a tall, blonde young man who also bowed, “and Sir John Dawson.” He finally motioned to a brunette young man who also bowed. Gossip did not disappoint, they were both very attractive. Sir John Dawson, however, was stealing my eye instantly.  
“Might we talk business before dinner?” Mr. Swann asked Lord Dawson.  
“I’ll agree to that. Boys,” He looked turned to them, “You’ll be gentlemen to these ladies won’t you?”  
“Yes, we’ll do our best to entertain them as well.” Sir John nodded, smiling at me, and I returned it. He was charming too.  
“I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” Elizabeth smiled politely and led us back the drawing room while the Lord and Governor retreated to the study. She had eyes for Will Turner and James Norrington, a Lieutenant in the King’s Navy, had eyes for her. She wasn’t in need of a husband, she already had her selection.  
“Were you in the middle of a card game?” Sir Luke asked as he walked in and observed the abandoned cards.  
“Yes, and I was winning.” Elizabeth smiled smugly at me.   
“She calls it victory, I call it a scandal.” I told Sir John whose eyes had not stopped lingering since we first met.   
“Is there an indiscretion amongst the players?” He looked between us.   
“She’s bitter that she’s no good.” Elizabeth brushed it off.   
“Is she fairly no good?” Luke sat on a chair and picked up my cards then looked at the ones on the table. “I would say so.” He looked back at me with a shrug. “You are no good.”   
“Oh no there goes my chances of prospering in life.” I chuckled and had a seat.   
“A tragedy really.” He commented. Sir John took it upon himself to sit next to me.  
“Might I have a chance against the victor?” Sir Luke motioned for Lizzie to sit and they began the game again.   
“Keep a cautious eye on her sleeves Sir Dawson.” I warned him then looked to Sir John. “But you’re both Sir Dawson, how will I tell you apart?”   
“Well, my father is Lord Dawson, a completely different title. As for the two of us, I believe first names are a necessity.” Sir John smiled then held out his hand. “John.”   
“Not Sir John?”   
“No, not for such a lovely lady as yourself, Miss. Hart.”  
“Baily” I held out my hand and he took it, gently brought it to his lips, never breaking eye contact. His eyes were amazingly blue.   
“A pleasure.”   
We talked about everything, completely forgetting about the other two in the room. John was the lawyer. He was smart and educated all the way through university. He worked for the courts in London though, and I wouldn’t be seeing him so frequently. I tried to keep that in mind but he was also very, very charming.  
“Do you enjoy being a lawyer?” I asked him.   
“I do, immensely.” He nodded. “I enjoy fighting for justice, for the law, for what is right.”  
“I suppose you enjoy arguing as well?” I took a sip of tea as he gave me a surprised look.  
“Why do you imagine that I enjoy arguing?” He asked me.  
“All lawyers enjoy arguing.” I shrugged.   
“Not all lawyers.” He defended.  
“Most lawyers then?”   
“I wouldn’t say they enjoy it as a sport.” He shook his head defiantly. “In fact, I would say that is an unfair assumption that,” He paused when he noticed I was giggling behind my hand. “What?”  
“You’re doing it now.” I laughed, causing him to turn red.  
“Excuse me,” Charles came in, “Dinner is served.” We all stood.   
“She’s on to you, John.” Luke snickered as he passed.   
“Oh no.” Lizzie joined in and they exited. I put a hand on John’s arm as he turned to leave. He looked down at me expectantly.  
“If it’s any consolation, I find that quality absolutely delightful.” I gave him a smile and he returned it.  
“Not many do, especially not my father as I search for a bride.”   
“Well, I’m not like many people, and I’m certainly not your father.”   
“An attribute that I am certainly happy about.” We shared a laughed before heading to dinner.   
The Dawson’s were to stay for a total of five days. They were to meet the people of Port Royal, attend parties, and have good time. I didn’t expect to see much of the family after our dinner, but on the fifth day, I was sitting by the window, reading, when Charles announced a visitor.  
“Sir John Dawson for you, Miss. Hart.” He bowed before and letting John in the room and leaving, closing the door behind him. I closed my book and stood, still surprised.  
“What are you reading?” He spoke first.  
“Alexander Pope.” I sat the book down, “I enjoy the satire.”  
“Yes, though I enjoy Jonathan Swift.”   
“Oh?”   
“Yes.” He nodded then cleared his throat nervously. “I see you aren’t with Elizabeth.”  
“She’s in the garden I believe. I can take you there.” I started for the door.  
“No!” He stopped me abruptly. “No, um, I want you.” He turned bright red in an instant. “I mean, I am here for you. I wanted to ask if I may write to you.” He put his hands behind his back and awaited an answer. I walked over and reached up, kissing his cheek.   
“I would be honored.”  
Present  
“Right, right.” Will nodded. I told him the whole story since I had begun getting letters. I sighed at his distracted demeanor. That meant he was thinking about one person.  
“Why don’t you just propose to her?” I placed my chin in my hand. His head snapped towards me in shock.   
“What? Why would you think that,” He saw my knowing look and stopped himself, “Because marrying below her status would make a mockery of her family.”   
“But she fancies you.” I felt bad for both of them. They were meant for each other, but neither was going to admit it, and even if they did, no one would support it.   
“Do you think so?” He looked at me with hope.   
“Yes, I know it. But it’s not enough to just know.” I reminded him, making him sigh and forget about his work all together.  
“Enough of this, how about a lesson?” Will stood. He was always trying to teach me how to sword fight. I think he just wanted a partner.  
“Last time you nearly killed me.” I prompted him. I was barely strong enough to pick up a sword when he first suggested I try it years ago, now I’m working on different tricks and skills.   
“Last time you got distracted.” He pulled me up and pushed me to the back room where I changed out of my dress and into ‘play clothes’.  
“Fine.”  
~@~  
“Good!” Will praised my efforts as I took one last swing at him. I was panting and sweating and it felt like I was dying. I dropped the sword and fell back on some bags of sand. Will came over and looked down at me. “You did really well today. You even used one hand.”  
“Thank you for the praise.” I looked at the window to see it was close to sundown. “I should get going.” He helped me up then pulled me into a hug.  
“Thank you.” He squeezed me once more before letting me go.  
“You’re my friend Will, you don’t have to thank me.”  
“Yes I do.” He gave me a smile and went to wipe off as I went to put on my dress.  
~@~  
I sat silently through dinner, smiling and laughing when needed. Hamish was dining with us that night like he did once or twice a month. Hamish was the head of Mr. Swann’s political counsel. He was very uptight and no nonsense. I almost admired him, but mostly I was put on edge by him.  
“Enough business,” Hamish stopped their conversation from going into great detail and looked between Elizabeth and I, “I want to hear about the two loveliest girls in Port Royal.” He looked to Elizabeth first, as always. Hamish had instructed that Elizabeth was to always come first, and I was not to say a word about it. Hamish fixed the situation so I could stay with the Swann’s without causing a scandal. We followed everything he said. He thought it would look good to have the image of the Governor being caring and willing to take in the destitute and needy, as long as I was family… as long as I did nothing wrong.   
“Well, I’m learning piano. I was inspired by Wolfgang Mozart.” Lizzie told me to keep the conversation on hobbies, and sometimes add girly comments on politics if I feel the need to talk.   
“Is that right? I admire his work.” Hamish nodded.   
“As do I. What about you Baily?” Lizzie looked to me. She didn’t fully know everything I was told to do and not do. I figured the less she knows, the less she objects. Hamish looked to me.   
“I prefer Beethoven.” I wasn’t one to just go along with things, though it would make things much easier if I was.  
“Why’s that?” Hamish took another bite of his food and awaited my answer. I hated that everything felt like a trial.   
“Mozart is a prodigy and his work is flawless, but I feel Beethoven has more heart.”  
“But why choose heart over perfection?” Hamish looked at me confused.   
“It’s good to struggle, it makes it sound more human.” I smiled softly and looked to Lizzie who gave me and encouraging smile. She knew Hamish unnerved me.   
“I have to agree with you there, Baily.” Mr. Swann spoke up, lessening the tense feeling I was getting. “I do enjoy my fair share of Mozart, but Beethoven always rescues me in times of need.” He gave me a warm smile. He always acted as my father, no matter what.   
“I have never thought of this perspective.” Hamish thought for a moment before changing the subject. “Anything else interesting?”  
“Baily seems to have found an eligible lawyer that she enjoys.” Mr. Swann beamed at me and I blushed.   
“Really?” Hamish sat up straighter.   
“Yes, Sir John Dawson.”   
“Of London?” Hamish looked surprised as he looked at me.   
“Yes, of London.” I gave him a smile.  
“Excellent.” He gave me a forced smile and we all returned to our dinner. When it was over, we all walked Hamish to the door.   
“Until tomorrow, Hamish.” Mr. Swann shook his hand.   
“Yes, sir.” Hamish then turned to Lizzie and gave her a warm hug. “I want to hear that piano soon.”   
“I’ll try to perfect it.” Lizzie smiled. Hamish turned to me and engulfed me in a hug.   
“Remember my words.” He told me in a low voice before leaning back. “I hope all goes well with Sir Dawson.”  
“Thank you.” I gave him a smile and watched him leave. Hamish didn’t alarm me because he kept such a strict hold on us, but because Hamish Hamilton was the only person outside of this household who knew the truth about me.


	3. Prophetic

March 22, 1783  
“Why do I need a corset?” I let out a strangled gasp as Molly gave it one last hearty tug at the strings.  
“Because it makes the dress fit better.” Maria explained, patting my cheek. Maria was Spanish and she came over to England with Lizzie after Mr. Swann got elected for governor. She told me she was had a husband but he drank himself stupid, and a daughter who married off and left. She was a maid but she felt like my mother. Ever since I had come to live with Lizzie and Mr. Swann almost four years ago, she had taken care of me. We were close; she loved me. Or she made me feel loved, either way.  
“It’s a wonderful dress today, Baily.” Molly beamed as she walked over to retrieve it from the bed. Molly was a maid as well. She followed under Maria closely and she was always optimistic. Molly was English and new at being a maid in the governor’s household. She came around the time I did.  
“Green, for your eyes.” Maria smiled at me and they helped me put it on. I looked in the mirror and smiled. It did bring out my eyes.  
“I like it.” I turned around to see the back of it.  
“Now your hair.” Maria made me sit.  
“Is something happening today?” I didn’t usually do much to my hair except get it pinned half up. I loved my hair and liked it down. It was brown like mahogany and went past my shoulders, almost to my elbows. Maria began to brush my hair as as Molly held the pins.  
“Remember, Captain Norrington is coming for breakfast.”  
“Oh yes, Lizzie will be so pleased.” I snickered. Lizzie did not want to marry James, no matter how nice he was.  
“He’s going to become the Commodore soon. He’ll be making his proposal soon. He’s no Will Turner though.” Molly gave me a look. I loved Molly, she knew everything.  
“Hold your tongue Molly.” Maria warned as she began to pin it up. “Put on the curler.” The curler was a rod Maria sat over a lantern to get hot enough to wrap my hair around and make ringlets.  
“It’s fine Maria. How soon?” I asked Molly. It wasn’t really any kind of secret that I was in the market to get married. I was twenty three years old and of high society, I should have a child by now. If Lizzie got married, I’d need to be too as soon as possible.  
“Very, Miss.” Molly went on. “You better get a move on.”  
“Maybe you could find something that lawyer, hm?” Maria nudged me and I winced while she slid in another pin. She wanted me to love the man I was going to marry. I did too, but Mr. Swann was in the market for the highest bidder, I supposed. I had gotten offers already from men twice, three times my age even, and I begged Mr. Swann to hold off until I found someone I liked. I could feel his easygoingness fading on the subject.  
“Yes, maybe,” I saw Molly bringing over the curler, “If I survive my hair styling then maybe.”  
~@~  
“Captain Norrington.” Charles announced and we all stood. James was joining us for breakfast because he had news to share, no doubt about the promotion, and he wanted to spend more time with Lizzie. He came in with two handfuls of flowers.  
“Good morning, James!” Mr. Swann greeted him first. There was no one Mr. Swann loved for Lizzie more than James. James nodded to him.  
“Good morning, sir.” He then turned to me and held out a bouquet of flowers to me. “Baily, lovely flowers for a lovely lady.” For some reason, James always complemented me. I think he believes complementing me will get him in Lizzie’s favor.  
“Thank you Mr. Norrington.” I smiled and curtsied slightly then watched as he went to Lizzie.  
“Elizabeth, it is nice to see you look as divine as ever this morning.” He handed her the flowers that were respectively nicer than mine. She took them with a smile.  
“Thank you, Captain. I adore them.” She dodged the compliment nicely. Charles took the flowers as we took a seat around the table, and then brought them back out in a vase to use as the centerpiece. We chatted a little until the food was served. We had nearly finished when Mr. Swann brought up the reason for the visit.  
“You have some exciting news to share, don’t you James?” He asked. James cleared his throat and set down his fork.  
“Indeed I do.” He looked at us all before continuing. “I have been promoted. In just a month, I will be Commodore Norrington.”  
“That’s amazing! Congratulations!” Lizzie praised him.  
“Commodore Norrington,” I noted how it felt to say. It sounded so… prophetic. “How nice, congratulations, you deserve it.”  
“It’s not every day one has such support. Thank you all.” He looked especially at Lizzie.  
“Good things coming to those who deserve them should get nothing but support.” Lizzie smiled politely. Mr. Swann nodded.  
“Well said.”  
~@~  
Lizzie laughed as she pulled me along in the gardens. When the weather was nice, we would go and run around like children.  
“Come on Baily!” She pulled me until we found a tree.  
“Let’s sit.” I was out of breath so I pulled her down in the shade. “How is Will?” I asked when we had settled. She sighed.  
“I can hardly get him to call me by my first name, much less come visit me. He talks to you. Why does he talk to you?” She practically whined.  
“Because he doesn’t love me, he loves you. If he loved me, he’d be calling me Miss. Hart and never speaking to me as well.” I leaned against the tree.  
“Yes well, if he doesn’t hurry, I’ll be engaged to James. It’s not that he isn’t a good man, he is. I just don’t love him, and if he asks for my hand, I’m not in a position to say no. What about John?” She changed the subject to me.  
“We write still. He’s trying to find some time to come visit, but the colonies are creating their own government now and it’s occupying his time with research.”  
“Do you think he’ll propose?” She asked hopefully.  
“I don’t know. Lord Dawson has the final say in it all.” I shrugged. We both sighed then relaxed in silence. “Lizzie?”  
“Hm?” She didn’t turn her face away from the sun that seeped through the branches.  
“Do you ever get the feeling that something is going to happen?” I asked her.  
“Sure, why?” She turned to look at me.  
“Lately I’ve been having that feeling.”  
“So have I.” She sat up straight.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I’ve been having dreams as well.”  
“What about?” I know she always claimed that she never dreamed so it must have been serious.  
“It’s the day Will and I met. What do you think that means?” She asked me eagerly but I had no thoughts.  
“I don’t know; maybe there’s something in our food.” I joked lightly.  
“Oh yes, the cooks are conspiring against us.” She joined in, relaxing a bit.  
“Definitely.”  
~@~  
The weeks leading up to James’s ceremony were full of talk. I could practically feel the port vibrating with chatter. Even Will was in on it.  
“It’s going to be spectacular, gold in the handle and everything.” He pounded excitedly on a piece of hot steel. He had been going on about this sword for the past fifteen minutes.  
“I’m glad you’re so passionate about your work, Will. I wouldn’t be able to stand it if you weren’t.” It was the only reason I put up with sword talk at all.  
“Thank you.” He nodded. I sat for a moment before having to ask what I came there for.  
“Will,” I started and he turned away from his sword, “Has anything strange been happening to you?”  
“Like what?” He asked but I could tell he knew exactly what I was talking about.  
“Like strange dreams or feelings.” I offered cautiously.  
“Yes!” He put the sword back in the fire and came to sit across from me. “For a couple of weeks now, my thoughts have been drifting to when my mother told me about my father.”  
“I’ve been having this strange feeling that something big is going to happen, and Lizzie,”  
“Elizabeth?” He interrupted me in interest.  
“Yes, she’s having dreams.” I sat back in my chair. “How curious.”  
“What does it mean?” He asked me, just as confused.  
“I don’t know.”  
~@~  
“I think it’s gorgeous.” I looked down at a dress from London that Mr. Swann was probably going to give to Lizzie. It was the day of James’s coronation and I was still in my nightgown as I looked down at the box.  
“I’m glad you like it, because it’s yours.” Mr. Swann was too eager to tell me. My eyes widened in surprise and excitement regardless.  
“Really?!” I picked the dress up from the box. It was a nice blue color with half quarter sleeves that ruffled out.  
“Yes, my dear.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. “You’re worth as much, more so really.”  
“Thank you.” I kissed his cheek before he left.  
“You’ll look wonderful Miss.” Molly smiled at me as she and Maria started to undress me.  
“Why are we up so early?” I asked. I knew we had a few hours to spare.  
“The Commodore’s coronation begins at ten o’clock, the Governor and his family must arrive early to greet the masses.” Maria explained as she pulled a shift over my head.  
“You have to appear to everyone with a smile on your face. The Governor is the Commodore’s biggest supporter. He expects big things out of him.” Molly informed me before pulling on my corset. “You’ll have to be careful with this one, Miss. It looks like trouble.” She warned before she began pulling and she was right.  
“I can’t breathe.” I wheezed as they tied it off.  
“Try, dear.” Maria took in a deep breath to demonstrate. I followed her lead but it only helped a little. After a moment, Maria shook her head. “Loosen it. I would not risk your health for all the dresses in London.” She patted my cheeks.  
“Thank you.” I smiled in relief. I really did love her. After I had gotten dressed I went down for some breakfast. I only got in a piece of bread and some fruit before there was a knock at the door. I walked into the foyer just in time to see Will break off one of the pieces of décor. “Careful Will, those are expensive.” I surprised him. He turned quickly but sighed when he saw it was me.  
“Not very good work, though.” He dumped it into the umbrella stand.  
“They suit their purpose when they aren’t being played with.” I pointed out with a raised eyebrow. He only shook his head before looking me over.  
“You look charming.”  
“Thank you.” I smiled softly.  
“William,” We both turned to see Mr. Swann. “I see you have the sword for the Commodore.” Will was all too proud to show off his work, but at the end of it, he didn’t take the credit. He never did.  
“Will!” Elizabeth called from the stairs. She did look stunning in her dress, as Mr. Swann commented. I watched the interaction between the two. It was almost heartbreaking to see.  
“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Elizabeth?” She smiled. She so wanted them to become personal.  
“At least once more Miss. Swann.” Will said anyway. He was so strict about the rules. Everyone had a status and a place and they were not to change or blend with another status much lower than theirs, even if that hindered him. Lizzie straightened up at that.  
“Good day, Mr. Turner.” She tensely walked out the door. I looked to Will with a smile.  
“It’s alright.”  
“I hope so.” He sighed then straightened up, “You wouldn’t mind a lesson later would you?” He asked calmly while his eyes pleaded. He only wanted to ‘give me a lesson’ when he was frustrated and needed a friend. It was the only reason I still let him do it. I got no benefit besides a skill I won’t need and very sore limbs.  
“I suppose not, Will. I’ll leave the coronation a bit early.” I promised as Charles came in.  
“Excuse me Miss Hart, but your carriage is waiting.”  
“Thank you.” Will attempted a weak smile before I headed out to join the others.  
~@~  
I watched as the uniformed men marched without a hair out of place. I expected the ceremony to be dull in every sense of the word, yet it was rather interesting. Mr. Swann would murmur explanations to me at times to explain why they would do some things until Captain Norrington became Commodore Norrington.  
“Congratulations Commodore.” I greeted James after the ceremony. He smiled proudly.  
“Thank you Miss. Hart, and might I say you look delightful today.” He motioned to my dress.  
“Thank you, Commodore.” I smiled politely. After we parted, I decided to go to Will. He was probably feeling more defeated by the moment. I told Mr. Swann I was going to walk off a headache in order to escape. As I snuck onto my path in the woods, I felt a change in the winds and looked around. The trees were swaying and leaves were flying. I shook off the eerie feeling and headed to Will’s workshop. I walked in the back door to see him about to leave.  
“Where are you going, I just got here?” I put my hands on my hips. He looked at me, confused.  
“Haven’t you heard? Elizabeth’s been attacked by a pirate. She isn’t hurt but I thought you’d be with her.” He continued to grab his jacket.  
“There will be a fair amount of commotion at household, then. There will be doctors upon doctors and dozens of people asking her if she is alright. I won’t even be able to see her. I say I have at least an hour.” I estimated. He still looked worried so I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Elizabeth is strong; she won’t let a pirate rattle her bones. She’s just fine.” I promised him.  
“I suppose your right.” He sighed. “You need another lesson anyway. I just need a moment.” He walked out the door. No doubt, he heard about James’s proposal. I walked into the back room and began to strip. I had only pulled pants on under my shift when I heard the door open and close.  
“That was fast.” I murmured to myself and began on the corset. It was unusually quiet, even for Will. I tossed the corset aside and pulled off the shift before wrapping my chest. It wasn’t too tight; I only wanted to keep some modesty in the whole thing. Suddenly I heard a shout and stood still. I listened for a moment before I heard clanging and rolled my eyes. Will never stopped working. Pulling on a shirt, I tucked it into the pants then pulled the barrette out of my hair, letting it fall down. I pulled on flat shoes next before walking out. I was looking down at my shirt, lacing it up. “Will, could you try not to hurt,” I looked up in mid-sentence and stopped in my tracks. It wasn’t Will, it was a pirate, but that wasn’t what stopped me.  
Have you ever seen someone and you know that you’ve never met them before but deep inside you, something about them feels so familiar. He looked equally as confused as I was.  
“You’re a pirate.” I kept my distance but moved towards the work table so I was across from him.  
“And you’re a very good looking woman in men’s clothing.” He looked me up and down. I took him in as well, his pirate garb, his hair, and his braided beard. He was rather handsome I couldn’t deny it.  
“Are you going to hurt me?”  
“No, darling, I’m just escaping.” He held up his iron clad wrists.  
“It doesn’t look like you’re doing very well.” I teased shakily as I always did when I was nervous. He gave me a smirk then looked around. Picking up the hot poker, he burned the poor donkey before latching his chains around the gear and easily breaking free. He turned back to me smugly.  
“How about now?” He showed me the broken chains.  
“Bravo,” I commended him, not moving from my place.  
“Thank you.” He gave me a low bow, removing his hat in the process, then took a step closer. “What’s your name, love?” I took a step back.  
“Why should I give you my name? In fact, why shouldn’t I call for help?”  
“Well,” He thought, “you have my word that I won’t hurt you. You can trust me.”  
“Oh, so you’re a good pirate?” I asked with crossed arms, making sure it sounded as ridiculous to him as it did me.  
“You sure do have an opinion about pirates.” He chuckled and moved closer, as I moved back.  
“I’ve heard my fair share of tales.” I confessed.  
“I think the better question between us is why am I not continuing to escape?” He brought the detail to my attention as he continued to step towards me. I took a step and backed into a table.  
“I don’t know.” I admitted. Taking advantage of my situation, he fully approached me, putting a hand on either side of the table behind me, caging me in my place. “Nevertheless, I am not inclined to be seduced by a pirate.” We both turned our heads to the door as it began to open.  
“That’s Captain Jack Sparrow, luv.” He murmured in my ear before vanishing off to hide. I turned to the table and looked at the swords.  
“I’m back.” Will walked in.  
“Good, we can start.” I picked up a sword.  
“Did you move this?” He picked up a hammer. I turned and saw it but shook my head. Why was I covering for Captain Jack Sparrow? I should just tell him. Will put it back then spotted Jack’s hat.  
“What’s that?” I asked him. What is wrong with me?  
“I don’t know.” Will reached for it, but his hand was smacked away with a sword held by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. “You’re the one they’re hunting, the pirate!” Will immediately turned to me. “Run!” I looked at Sparrow, then down at my clothes.  
“But,”  
“Now!” Will cut me off and I immediately ran to the back room, grabbed my clothes, and left.


	4. A Necessary Adventure

After changing in the forest, I made it back to the estate. By that time, news had come in that Captain Jack Sparrow was in fact caught and jailed. With all the commotion, I barely had to utilize my excuse that I was merely still taking that walk to clear my headache. Especially since my secret wasn’t much of a secret at all.  
“You were down the road with that blacksmith again, yes?” Maria asked firmly as she helped me out of my dress and into my nightgown. I turned to her in surprise. No one was supposed to know that. “I’m your lady in waiting. I see the bruises after you come from one of your ‘walks’.” She made began to remove the pins in my hair. “And you can never pin your own hair right.”  
“We aren’t doing anything bad, I promise.” I didn’t want her to think I was whoring myself out.  
“I believe you.” She patted my shoulder.  
“Will is teaching me how to use a sword.” I sat at the vanity and let her begin to brush my hair.  
“Why do you want to sword fight?” She asked me through the mirror.  
“I don’t. It makes my limbs sore.” I ran my hands over the tops of my arms and noted the slight hardness forming. “I am growing stronger though.”  
“I noticed in your dresses.” She told me.  
“Maria, how do you seem to notice everything? I don’t even notice when you notice things.” I laughed.  
“I grow attached to my ladies. And as a mother notices her children, I notice you.” She began to braid my hair for bed.  
“And as a child is grateful for her mother, I am grateful for you.” I smiled at her through the mirror.  
“Miss Elizabeth will need to see you at least once tonight so you will go when I am finished.” Maria told me before finishing the braid and tying it off. I walked to Lizzie’s room in time to hear her tell Estrella that it was too bold of her to talk about Will.  
“Don’t be so serious, Lizzie.” I went to her bedside and hugged her. “Are you alright?” I leaned back and looked her over.  
“Of course.” She smiled.  
“I knew it would take more than a swaggering pirate to rattle Elizabeth Swann’s bones.” I climbed on her bed with her as we shared a laugh.  
“Will you stay tonight?” She asked me and I looked to Maria who nodded.  
“Of course, Miss’. Goodnight.” She curtsied along with Molly and Estrella before leaving. I immediately looked to Lizzie.  
“I want to know everything.” I moved onto my knees, ready to listen.  
“James proposed after his coronation. I already couldn’t breathe because of that corset but, that news was untimely.” She admitted. “I don’t know what happened after that. One moment I was looking at James, the next I was spitting up water on the dock and there was a pirate over me. He escaped but they caught him. Where were you in all of this?” She finally asked me.  
“I was taking a walk to clear my headache.” I finally go to use my excuse but she gave me a knowing look.  
“You can tell me the truth. I’m not my father and I’m certainly not Hamish.”  
“Don’t think anything of it, but I was with Will.” I braced myself for her backlash. She gaped at the news.  
“What were you doing?” She was jealous, I could tell, but she didn’t need to be.  
“He was feeling anxious after your stroppy talk this morning, and I think he heard about your engagement. I was just lending him an ear. He only talks of you.” I told her with a smile and she blushed.  
“Am I really that obvious?” She whined and I nodded.  
“You have no idea.” I laughed as she put her face in her hands in embarrassment. All of a sudden gust of wind blew in from the window, blowing out the candles. We exchanged a look. “That’s strange.” I moved myself under the blankets.  
“Everything seems strange lately.” She observed. Suddenly I heard something in the distance.  
“Do you hear that?” I asked her. We were quiet for a moment. There was definitely cannon fire and screams. We both got up and raced to the balcony. The whole port was in shambles. “My word.”  
“Look,” She pointed to pirates coming up our hill. Suddenly she turned and went to the door.  
“Lizzie, don’t!” I tried to stop her but she shook her head.  
“I have to warn them.” She left and not a minute later, I heard her shout, a gun being shot, and shouting. I crossed my chest in a short prayer before running out the door, only to be pushed along by Lizzie into the drawing room where Molly was.  
“Miss Swann! Baily!” She gasped. “They’ve come to kidnap you; you’re the Governor’s kin. They’ll ransom you, they will.” She looked between us. Lizzie looked between us.  
“Molly, they haven’t seen you, go to the first house on the port.” She turned to me. “They’re going to take one of us and they’ve already seen me. You need to go find Will, he’ll save me.”  
“Lizzie,” I tried to speak but she pushed me to Molly who pulled me into hiding as the door burst open. The pirates followed Lizzie’s skirts and Molly dragged me out of the room. I followed her as she led me through the house and out the back door.  
“You heard her, Miss.” Molly turned to me before we departed. “You have to save her.”  
“Where’s Maria?” I suddenly asked.  
“She’s home, ma’am. She’s safe, I know it. That’s where I’m going.” She reassured me before pulling me into a tight hug. “Go now.” She ordered when we parted. I followed the orders and ran to the woods. No one used this path and I knew it well enough to maneuver easily in the dark, in my nightgown, with nothing but panic running through my head. Lizzie probably meant go to Will when I could and find some safety first, but I couldn’t. I would never be able to save her with James and Mr. Swann keeping me under tight security. I ran into the back door of the workshop and immediately leaned against it, panting. I heard the gunfire and moved into a corner just in case anyone came in. I sat, pulling my knees to my chest, and resting my head on them. I don’t know how long it took but eventually the firing stopped. Sometime after that, the screaming and crying quieted too. I must have dozed off because when I lifted my head, it was morning and Will was storming into the workshop.  
“Bastards!” He threw down his axe. Once he was weaponless I stood and revealed myself.  
“Will.” He jumped at my voice but looked happy nonetheless.  
“Baily,” He immediately crossed the room and hugged me, “I’m so glad you’re alive.” He pulled back and held me at arm’s length. “What are you doing here? Everyone thinks you were kidnapped. We have to tell your uncle,”  
“No, we can’t.” I stopped him. He looked at me like I was crazy.  
“They’ve already taken Elizabeth; the Governor’s grieving at the loss of you two.” He told me, seriously.  
“I know; I was there. They were going to take one of us, Lizzie told me she was going to go.” He looked at me incredulously. “Will, we have to go get her. My uncle and the Commodore will spend days trying to find this pirate ship, we are the only ones who are willing to risk our lives in this way for her. If my uncle knows I’m still here, he’ll have me under strict watch.” I told him and watched as he thought about it after a moment he sighed.  
“Maybe we shouldn’t look to an adventure, Baily.”  
“Sometimes an adventure is necessary.” I told him the truth. Finally he nodded.  
“You’re right. We have to save her. First though, you need to change.” He got me supplies and a hat. I changed into the clothes, chest wrapped, shit laced and tucked in pants, pants tucked in boots, and my hair braided and wrapped into a bun to hide under the hat. Will rubbed dirt on my clothes and some on my face. “You can’t be the cleanest person here.”  
“I understand.” But I grimaced anyway as he put some on my hands. “Are we going to the pirate?”  
“How’d you know?” Will asked as he looked me over.  
“We don’t have a ship, a crew, or any idea where we’re going and the Navy is not on our side. Who else would we go to?” I almost laughed at our nonexistent plan. He agreed and once we approved of the look, we were off to the prison.  
“You look out.” Will told me before running into the jail. All the guards were being used elsewhere. I looked around. There were bodies lying everywhere, the air smelt like smoke, houses were destroyed and everyone was trying their best to clean up. I leaned against the wall and kept my head down. After a few minutes I heard a crash from the jail and stood in time to see Will come out followed by Captain Jack Sparrow. We quickly moved into some trees to stay hidden.  
“Now what?” I looked between them. Jack looked at me closely then pulled off the hat.  
“You’re the lass from the other day.” He figured out. He turned to Will. “She’s coming?”  
“I’m coming.” I confirmed and snatched my hat back, putting my hair up again. “What’s the plan?”  
“I don’t know; that’s what Jack’s for.” Will looked to Jack as did I. Suddenly I wasn’t as sure about this plan.  
“Just follow me.” He led us under a bridge, off the docks.  
“We’re going to steal that ship?” I asked him with clear doubt.  
“Commandeer, we’re going to commandeer that ship, nautical term.” He clarified then turned to us. “This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?”  
“I’d die for her.” Will told him instantly and I agreed. Lizzie was the closest I had to a sister and she was certainly my best friend.  
“Good, no worries then.” He turned back to look at the ship.  
“How exactly are we going to commandeer that ship?” I asked him, still in doubt. He turned to me.  
“Luv,”  
“If I’m going to be a boy, you probably shouldn’t call me that.” I pointed out. He thought for a moment.  
“Lad then, if you could just follow my lead, you won’t have to worry about it.” He grinned then pointed to some upside-down small boats. “We’ll go there first.”  
/  
“This is either madness or brilliance.” Will said it best as we walked under the water using a small boat as an air capsule. I was sandwiched between them since I mostly skimmed the ground with my height difference.  
“Strange how those two traits coincide.” Jack agreed from the front of me. Finally we released the boat and swam to the surface, pulling ourselves up using ropes. It wasn’t as difficult as I imagined.  
“All of those lessons really paid off.” Will nudged me with a smile and I returned it.  
“It looks like it.” We climbed over the edge and I hid behind the helm as not to be seen. I heard Will shout,  
“Aye, Avast!” And couldn’t help but laugh to myself. After a while I heard footsteps and Jack was next to me.  
“Are we set?” I asked him and he nodded.  
“Aye…lad,” He kept up the act as I stood at wheel. He went back to Will and really put on a show; making Will fix the sails and all. We heard shouting and when Jack made sure we were seen, he came back to the helm.  
“Trust me yet?” He asked me but I shrugged.  
“I don’t know; we’re still in the bay.” I reminded him.  
“When we get out of the bay, and we will, you’re going back to luv, savvy?” He looked me over and I nodded with a chuckle.  
“Aye, aye captain.”  
“Here they come.” Will came up the stairs and we all turned to see James coming after her.  
“What’s the plan?” I asked Jack.  
“Just follow my lead.” He told me again. When James got close and everyone swung over, Jack grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him before swinging over to the Interceptor. Jack pushed me down to hide behind the side near the helm. He and Will pulled up the anchor, and detached the ropes and we were off.  
“Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make way, we couldn’t have done it by ourselves.” I watched as Jack waved his hat to the other ship and as bullets flew towards him and Will. I heard the shouting go into the distance and finally stood.  
“We’re clear.” I laughed in disbelief. “You actually did it.” I looked to Jack.  
“You were a good choice after all.” Will agreed.  
“Of course,” Jack nodded proudly, “Now, it’ll take the lot of us to keep this ship afloat. Can you work with your hands?” Jack looked between us.  
“I’m a blacksmith, Jack. I think I can hold my own.” Will made it known before going to sharpen his sword. Jack turned to me.  
“I can try.” I offered. Jack picked up both of my hands and turned them over, stroking my palms with his thumbs.  
“No, luv, with smooth hands like these, you’ll be bloody by evening time. What can you do?” He asked, letting go of my hands. I thought for a moment.  
“I can wear a corset, I consider that a great feat.” I started, “I can use a sword, courtesy of Will. I can read and perform arithmetic rather well. I can speak French and Spanish.” I was going to go on when I saw that Jack was about to succumb to laughter. “What is so humorous?”  
“It’s nothing luv just,” He chuckled, “nothing. You can be my quartermaster in the meantime.” He told me, going back to the helm.  
“But, isn’t that important?” I asked him in shock and he nodded.  
“Aye, but seeing as we’re on a very urgent mission, I doubt your services will be much needed.” He pointed out.  
“I don’t want to be completely useless.” I hated the idea of just sailing along.  
“How about you be in charge of getting me whatever it is I need as well then?” He suggested.  
“Alright.” I nodded.  
“Good, find me some rum on this vessel. Even King’s men must get thirsty.”  
I had to admit that it took me a while, mostly because below deck, ships are quite frightening and I couldn’t help but look over my shoulder every few minutes, that and I was beginning to not feel all too well. Finally I found a crate and pushed it behind the stairs for easier access. When I made it back onto the deck, Will was on his back and Jack was handing him a sword.  
“What’s happened?” I looked between them strangely.  
“William and I have come to an accord. His father was a good ole pirate, Bootstrap Bill, and he’ll come to terms with that and he will also help me sail into Tortuga,”  
“Tortuga?” I interrupted.  
“Aye, Tortuga, and I won’t do him harm.” Jack grinned then spotted the bottle. “Oh good, you’ve found the rum.” He took it from me. I took a deep breath and nodded. I didn’t feel well at all.  
“Are you alright, Baily? You look pale.” Will came closer to me.  
“I feel a bit light headed and my stomach feels awful.” I admitted and Will put a hand on my shoulder. Jack turned my way and looked at me in realization.  
“Over the rail,” He moved me the distance to the rail and pushed my head over before I could protest. As if following orders, I emptied my stomach into the ocean. I groaned at the feeling. “She’s got to earn her sea legs.” Jack told Will. “Go look over the ship, I’ll watch over her.” Before I could say anything, my stomach lurched again. This was not going to be an easy adventure.  
Throughout the day, things had gotten much worse before any better. Jack insisted that staying above deck and watching the horizon was going to help, but in return, my face, neck, and some of my chest darkened from all of the sun. Not to mention that I was always hungry because I couldn’t eat anything without it ending up in the ocean.  
“It’ll be over soon, luv.” Jack rubbed my back gently and held my hair as I threw up again.  
“I hope so.” I moaned as I leaned back over and took the rag and canteen of water and mint from Jack. I took a gulp, washed out my mouth, and spit back over the rail then wiped my mouth. I did feel a lot better where this was concerned. I sat against the side of the ship and looked around. The sun was beginning to set, Will was checking the sails and what not again, and Jack was keeping us on course. Suddenly I began to laugh, drawing attention to myself.  
“Care to share what you find so hilarious?” Will asked, smiling at the sight of me.  
“Aye luv,” Jack agreed, looking at me expectantly.  
“Is this not absolutely ridiculous? Lizzie got kidnapped by pirates; she’s my cousin by the way.” I told Jack who raised an eyebrow at that. “So in attempt to rescue her, the Governor’s niece who has no real physical skills, is pretending to be kidnapped and the local blacksmith who is secretly in love with Lizzie and is actually the son of the pirate, Bootstrap Bill was it, is going along with this plan. And then,” I started laughing again and had to get myself together to continue, “And then we broke an infamous pirate Captain out of prison to lead the way. So now we are sailing on a stolen, legal term,” I pointed out to Jack, “Navy ship on our way to a pirate port to retrieve more pirates.” I laughed again and the two men looked at each other then back at me.  
“Where’s the humor in this?” Jack asked me.  
“Has it not been only one day?” I asked him before chuckling again. Will only shook his head with a smile.  
“However you need to see it, Baily, is alright with me.” He came and kissed the top of my head before retreating to the galley.  
“So this girl is your cousin?” Jack asked me while lighting a lantern. I nodded and he handed it to me.  
“Yes, my beloved cousin, so if not for Will, try to put in a little extra effort in finding her for me.” I took a few more gulps of the water in my canteen. The mint and ginger didn’t taste wonderful but I think it was helping. “How did you know to do this?” I held up the canteen.  
“I’ve lived on ships since I was born, hell I was born on one. I’ve seen you’re kind in all different forms. That always helps.” He pointed to it. He opened his compass and closed it again.  
“Will I live then, Captain?” I asked him about my condition with a weak smile.  
“It’s a long shot but I think you’ll come through, luv.” He looked down at me with a toothy grin. “So tell me, how do you know the kid?” He motioned towards where Will had exited with his head.  
“He’s a really good friend of mine. I met him when I first came to live with my uncle. After that I would go on walks to see him when I was feeling lonely and Lizzie wasn’t around. That’s when he began to give me lessons.”  
“Lessons?” Jack inquired and I nodded lazily.  
“Lessons on how to master sword fighting with Professor Turner.” I teased.  
“You wanted to learn to use a sword?” Jack looked me up and down curiously.  
“No, I hate it, so much. It hurts me all over. I get drenched in my own sweat and I smell terrible afterwards. Not to mention that Will is very good with a sword and I can’t move like he does so he nicks me all the time.” I rolled up my sleeve to show him a scar I had on my arm above my elbow. “That was from two years ago. I had to go around telling everyone I mishandled a sewing needle so I’m sure the think I’m daft now.” I chuckled at the thought and Jack joined me.  
“Why the lessons?” Jack asked and I thought for a moment.  
“I’m not sure.” I shrugged. “I think it’s just that I know that he does it so he can have someone to talk to. He doesn’t have any family, and he’s alone most of the time. And he’s my friend so if he wants me to bang swords with him I will.” As if on que, Will came up from the galley and came towards us. “I was just telling our Captain how you force me to sword fight.” I kicked his foot gently.  
“But you’re good aren’t you?” Will gave me a knowing look and I nodded.  
“I am.” I looked to Jack, “I’m very good.”  
“Alright, I’ll give the ship another once over and I’ll get some rest. Should I hang a hammock for you?” He looked down at me.  
“I don’t think so mate,” Jack interjected, “She’ll be staying in my bed.”  
“Pardon?” I asked in surprise.  
“I don’t think so, Jack.” Will stepped closer to Jack with a glare but Jack rolled his eyes.  
“If you think letting her sleep on a swaying hammock below deck is going to be the best for either of you then be my guest. You’ll be in charge of the mop in the morning.” Jack shrugged and put his hands back on the wheel. Will looked at me and I shrugged.  
“I know how to use a sword.” I reminded him of our previous conversation. Will sighed.  
“Alright, but if she says anything against you, it’s her word over yours Sparrow.” Will gave one last warning then patted my shoulder and wished me a goodnight before giving the deck a check and heading below deck.  
“You’re awfully sure that I won’t make a move on you, luv.” Jack pointed out.  
“Well if you attack me I’ll probably just get sick on you.” I chuckled. “And I’m not going to sleep in your bed.” I told him.  
“Then where do you plan on sleeping?” He looked at me curiously.  
“Right here. The ocean is working for and against me. The motion makes me sick but the breeze is keeping it down.” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
“Whatever you say, luv. I’m at the helm all night though.” He let me know. We were silent for a while before I talked again.  
“You must love the sea.” I opened my eyes and watched him steer.  
“What makes you say that luv?” He looked down at his compass as I took him in. He looked like a picture from a book.  
“You should see yourself right now.” I told him and he looked towards me in curiosity. “You look like you’re supposed to be right where you are.” He didn’t say anything but kept his gaze and I felt the heat rising to my face at my words. “It’s just an observation, Captain.” I closed my eyes again before I could make more of a fool of myself.


	5. An Infamous Mutiny

“Baily!” I stirred at the sound of my name and the sun in my eyes. I was lying on my back and it was morning. Jack wasn’t at the helm, there was a slipknot on one of the pegs and Will was coming up to me. I sat up on my elbows and looked down to see a blanket over me.   
“What’s happening?” I groaned through my sleep.   
“Did you sleep here? Did he do something to you?” Will was kneeling beside as I shook my head.  
“No it just felt better to sleep on deck with my stomach.” I admitted then paused. “I don’t feel sick anymore.” I smiled at him. He gave me a half smirk.   
“I think you might have a new problem.” He told me before helping me up. I looked at him curiously.   
“What do you mean?” I asked as he led me down towards the galley and we met Jack on the stairs.  
“Bloody hell, luv.” He leaned into me and I backed away.   
“What’s wrong?” I was beginning to panic.   
“Nothing’s wrong, just a little sun, shade darker is all.” He patted my shoulder before going on deck. I looked at Will.   
“A shade darker?” I asked him and he continued to lead me to the galley.   
“Well, you did sleep on the deck.” He reminded me before finding a tray in the kitchen and handing it to me. I looked in and my reflection made my jaw drop. I was a shade darker; maybe even two in my face. I looked to Will for some encouragement. “You still look lovely. Maybe just a little less even.” He moved my sleeve up a little to show me the difference in tones. I groaned and put my head in my hands. Lizzie better be grateful when we save her.   
By the end of the day, Jack had informed us that we were near Tortuga and would be there before dawn. I couldn’t stop looking at myself in the tray.   
“I for one like the new look.” He grinned but I just shot him a look. “It’ll even out… eventually.” He chuckled. I had been rather fair skinned for so long. Not as fair as Lizzie, since I did spend more time outside than she did, but nothing like this. I starred at myself for a while longer and eventually I decided I also was growing fond of my ‘new look’. It was a different contrast with my brown hair and eyes but it wasn’t awful.  
“I like it.” I declared to Will and Jack who were preparing to weigh anchor. I had pulled my hair up and I decided I liked the look.   
“Good, meanwhile we’re here.” Jack overlooked my declaration. I looked out to see Tortuga lit up in the distance. I could actually hear the shouting in the distance. “Now luv, you’ll need either me or Will by your side at all times. These are real pirates who only know how to take what they want, willing or unwilling by you.” He warned me and Will nodded.   
“I have no objections.” I agreed. I didn’t want to get attacked or killed or worse. We lowered ourselves into a longboat and Jack rowed us to shore. The docks were full of pirates stumbling off of ships ready to get drunk, or drunk pirates stumbling onto ships with ladies of the night. Will pulled me closer to him as we stepped into the town. It was smelly and crowded and inappropriate and a long list of negative adjectives, but it was also understandable. Pirates couldn’t live at sea forever, where else were they going to stop and not be under the law? It was disgusting nonetheless. I stood between Jack and Will, shrinking to either one when someone was shoved towards us or something was thrown our way.   
“I wasn’t exactly expecting a tea party but this is just,” I couldn’t even finish my statement because Jack sent me a look.  
“This place epitomizes what is means to be a pirate, a true rogue with no limitations. More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy.” Jack led us through an alley. “What do you think?” He asked Willl who looked for the appropriate words.   
“It’ll linger.” He gave a vague answer.  
"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack insisted. I was sure of it, there were prostitutes everywhere. That's when I spotted a red head storming up to Jack.  
"Scarlett!" He stepped to her but she stopped him with a hard slap to the face before walking away. "Not sure I deserved that."  
"Right, I’m sure he’s innocent." I whispered sarcastically to Will who was snickering beside me. Then a blond one came up to Jack.  
"Giselle!” Jack greeted her happily as well but she wasn’t having any of it.   
“Who was she?" She nodded to where Scarlett stormed off. Then she nodded to me. "And who is she?" Before Jack could explain, she gave him a hard slap as well.   
"I might have deserved that." He admitted. He stumbled as he led us down the street.  
“Are you alright?” I asked him with amusement.   
“It’s not the first time that’s happened, won’t be the last.” He just kept walking. “We should leave this wretched pit as quickly as possible.” I guess those slaps changed his tune.   
“With a crew?” Will asked him as more of a reminder.   
“Yes, luckily for you, you know the man who knows the man who knows the best pirates to make a quality crew.” Jack assured. I had to let my mind wrap around what he had said as we walked through a pub. The fighting and shouting was getting very tiresome very quickly. We dodged and weaved through the crown until we got to the other side of the pub where the pig slops were. There was a man lying amongst the animals. He was asleep and had a bottle in his hand. Jack looked around and found a bucket and water. Next thing I know, we all have buckets full of water and Jack’s throwing his on the man.   
"Curse you for breathing you slack jawed idiot!" The man shot up with a shout and a dagger, making me take a step back, closer to Will. When the man got himself together he saw who it was. "Mother's love, Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It’s bad luck."  
"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack kneeled down towards him. The man thought for a moment to figure things out then nodded. The man got up and was greeted with another bucket of water thrown at him courtesy of Will.  
"Blast! I'm already awake!"  
"That was for the smell." Will shrugged. I laughed some as the man almost protested but thought better of it.   
“Come on lass, don’t be shy.” The man motioned to my bucket and I laughed again, tossing the water at him. We all made our way back into the tavern, The Faithful Bride. We learned that the man was Mr. Gibbs and he was going to find us a crew. Jack told Will and I to keep a sharp eye and sat with Gibbs.   
“Would you say that this is going well?” I asked Will. He thought for a moment.   
“It’s hard to tell. We’re closer than the Navy, no doubt, so maybe. But Elizabeth is still in danger so maybe not.” He had a valid argument.  
“Well, I know Lizzie. She’ll be strong until we find her, which we will.” I was sure of it. Will suddenly turned his head more as if he had heard something from Jack and Mr. Gibbs. “What is it?”  
“Leverage.” He told me, “He’s using us as leverage.”  
“Leverage? For what?” I didn’t understand. It didn’t take long for the gentlemen to finish their rum. Mr. Gibbs was going to set up and find a crew and we were to get rest. When we got to the dock, Jack stopped us.  
“Actually, I have a hankering for rum. I might stay a while.” He informed us. Will and I rolled our eyes.   
“Fine, but I’m staying with you. One of us has to make sure you don’t get killed before you save Lizzie.” I told him and, after assuring Will that we would be fine, I followed Jack to get some rum which wasn’t hard at all. Jack got two bottles then led me to an abandoned dock in which he sat first.   
“Sit, luv.” He motioned to the area next to him. So we sat on an abandoned dock with our feet in the water, drinking bottles of rum. Well Jack was drinking his, gulping really, while I just nursed mine and watched in amazement. I wonder what it would taste like to kiss him after all the rum. I blushed at the thought and looked away from him.  
“Not thirsty, love?” He asked, sounding surprisingly temperate. I looked down at my still full bottle and shrugged.  
“I’m not much of a drinker I guess.” I admitted.   
“You should try it, really is a blessing.” He assured me. I laughed timidly then raised the rum bottle to my lips. As soon as the liquid hit my throat I began to cough.   
“My word, how can you drink this?” I asked him as he chuckled.  
“Practice,” He easily took a drink of his but I shook my head.  
“I don’t think I want to practice tonight.” I handed him my bottle which he surprisingly sat aside.  
“Fair enough.” We sat in silence for a moment.   
“Will heard you say that you were going to use us for leverage.” I told him what I had heard.  
“Not you luv, young William.” Jack told me outright.   
“But why? I thought you were helping us, not the other way around.” I didn’t understand when this all got turned around.  
“I want my ship back, luv, The Black Pearl.” He solemnly uttered the name.  
“I don’t understand. The Black Pearl raided our port and you were in jail and you were still in jail when they left.” I reminded him.   
“Aye luv. Hector Barbossa captains my ship now with his crew of scoundrels. He used to be my first mate until he led a mutiny against me and cast me off onto an island all by me lonesome.” He drank the last of his rum and looked down at the empty bottle somberly before exchanging it with mine. Without thinking very much, I reached over and grabbed his hand with mine.   
“I’m sorry, Captain.” I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb. He looked at me with a strange expression on his face. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Are you sure that I haven’t met you before?” He took me in thoroughly but I shook my head.  
“I don’t think so.” I answered but I knew what he meant. It was that same feeling as when I had first saw him.   
“It’s just,”  
“It’s just that you know you don’t know me but something inside you is telling you that you’ve been expecting me.” I could only explain what I felt. He lowered the rum bottle and looked at me.   
“That’s exactly it.”  
“I feel that too.” I took a deep breath. “So you’ll use Will as leverage?” I got back to the matter of before.  
“No, I’ll use the idea of Will, Bootstrap Bill Turner’s only flesh and blood.”   
“Why does that matter?” I was curious now. There was a whole entire world and I knew so little of what actually went on in it.   
“Bootstrap Bill cursed a chest of Aztec gold after the crew left him for dead on the bottom of the ocean. The only way to undo the curse is by blood. Since Bootstrap is nowhere to be found, presumably dead, the only one left is his only child.” We sat in silence as I thought about this.   
“Who would have figured that William Turner the blacksmith would be the key to undoing a pirate curse?” I mused.   
“Interesting how this world works.” Jack agreed then looked down. Our hands were still together. He stroked my hand lightly then began to stand. “Speaking of poor William, he probably thinks I’ve ravaged you or something of the sort by now.”  
“He’s just protective.” I chuckled. Jack looked around and found a small row boat.   
“Don’t worry love, we’ll bring it back before noon and no one will notice.” He promised after I asked about stealing. Upon getting back on the ship, I looked around. The deck was not an option for me again. I didn’t want to risk becoming sick again either. “The offer for a bed is still open, luv.” Jack told me after seeing the apprehension in my face.  
“Thank you.” I sighed in relief. “But no nonsense from you.” I pointed a finger at him and he held his hands up in surrender.   
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He went to check the ship while I navigated my way to the Captain’s quarters. It was rather large. The Navy clearly spared no expenses for its men. I removed my hat then went to the wardrobe. There had to be a nightgown somewhere, man’s or not. It took less time than my search for a bottle of rum to find one. I slid into bed just as a knock came to the door. “Covered, luv?” Jack called from the outside.  
“Yes, I’m decent.” I called and pulled the sheets to my chin with a smile. Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I rolled onto my side, my back facing him and tried to go to sleep. I had nearly fallen asleep when I felt the bed shift. “What are doing?” I sat up and looked over to see Jack getting comfortable next to me.  
“Sleeping luv, this is my bed after all, you’re just a guest in it.” He reminded me. He blew out the lantern before I could respond to the notion that I was a guest in his bed. “Just sleep, Baily. I won’t take advantage of you, you have my word.”   
“And that’s all?” I asked but laid back down again with my back to him so we were both laying in the dark.   
“You don’t trust your Captain?”  
“Are you asking if I have faith in a pirate?”   
“Fair enough.”  
“As a matter of fact I do.” I told him after a pause.   
“And why is that?” He inquired. I thought for a moment.   
“Go to sleep.” Was all I came up with.   
“Just curious luv.”  
“It’s not good to be too inquisitive.”  
“With that sort of thinking, you’ll never go anywhere worth being.”   
“Why do you talk like that?” I turned so I was facing him. He was lying on his back with an arm behind his head, now looking at me with furrowed eyebrows.  
“Like what?”   
“In circles like a conundrum.”  
“I do not.” He insisted.  
“Yes you do. You did it earlier with Mr. Gibbs and Will, and you did just now.”   
“Shall I stop?”  
“Certainly not, I quite enjoy it.”   
“Good, because not only is it an inflexible dynamic that I possess, luv, it is also a useful tool to use against dull swashbucklers in any given treacherous circumstance, savvy?” He told me and I couldn’t help but laugh. “Is this amusing?” He asked me but I only laughed more.  
“That is exactly what I mean.”   
“Are you going to be this lively the entire way?” He chuckled himself.   
“Shall I stop?” I used his words against him when I got myself together.   
“Certainly not, I quite enjoy it.”   
/  
When I awoke, Jack and I were still in the positions we had fell asleep in whilst we were talking. He awoke shortly after me and Will met us in the galley. We were to go to shore, resupply, and gather Mr. Gibb’s surefire crew. The resupply wasn’t too difficult seeing as we had a mostly stocked ship, the crew part, however, was more interesting.   
"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt and crazy to boot." Mr. Gibb’s had lined the pirates up on the dock for evaluation. As far as pirates went, I knew nothing, but anyone willing to assist in getting Lizzie looked well enough for me.  
"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will didn’t look too impressed as Jack inspected them.  
“Cheer up, Will. You weren’t expecting Navy men were you?” I asked as I looked at them all. I liked the lot.  
"You sailor!" Jack stopped in front of an older gentleman with a lovely, colorful parrot on his shoulder.  
"Cotton sir." Gibbs informed.  
"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?” Jack asked and I chuckled slightly, another example. Jack gave me a sideways glance but turned his focus to Mr. Cotton. “Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"  
"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out," Mr. Cotton opened his mouth to show a vacant space meant for a tongue. I grimaced at the sight. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." We all looked doubtful.  
“Mr. Cotton’s parrot, then?” I asked the bird awkwardly.  
"Squawk! Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" It answered promptly, startling me a bit.  
"We figured that means yes." Gibbs translated.   
"Of course it does." Jack turned to face me Will and I. "Satisfied?"  
"Well you've proven they're mad." Will gave him little acknowledgment.   
“I’d say talented, dedicated and patient as well.” I thought about the process of a mute man teaching a bird to talk.   
"I agree.” Jack nodded.  
"And what's the benefit for us?" We all turned at the sound of a woman’s stern voice. Jack slowly stalked over to her and stopped in front of the source of the voice who was wearing her hat down. He slowly lifted it up and grimaced. She was a Negro girl with roughly cut long hair. She was rather petite, almost my size.   
"Anna-Maria!" Jack greeted her like the other two women from the night before and like the other two women, he received a slap with a force that caused me to flinch.   
"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked sarcastically. I chuckled and nudged Will who smiled down at me.  
"No, I deserved that." He admitted.  
"You stole. My. Boat!" She was fierce one and she knew how to handle herself amongst men. I would have to ask her some questions.  
"Actually…" He tried to defend himself but Ana slapped him again. "Borrowed! I borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."  
"Intentions aren't actions Jack. So that is considered stealing." I informed him evenly but he shot me a glare so I didn’t say anything else.  
"She is exactly right!" Anna agreed with me though.  
"How 'bout this, you'll get another one." Jack offered her something that I knew he didn’t have.   
"I will." She pushed a finger into his face and he cowered backwards.  
"A better one." Will piped up.  
"Ah, a better one." Jack agreed.  
"That one." Will pointed at the Interceptor in the distance.  
"What one?” He looked angrily at Will but then considered it. “That one? Aye, that one, what say you?" Ana put a finger on her chin pondering the proposition.  
"Aye!" Everyone cheered and started scattering.   
"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Gibbs came up and tried to change his mind. I gapped as Jack looked to me.   
“Just an old superstition, Mr. Gibbs.”  
If I had to measure, I would say that it began to rain at about noon, it began to pour at about evening and it became a raging storm just at nightfall.  
“Baily, I know you want to help, but now is not the time.” A drenched Jack led a drenched me back to our cabin.  
“Really? Because I could,”  
“No, no, no.” Jack stopped me and sat me down onto the bed. “I can’t steer a ship and watch out for you too luv.” He explained, making me sigh and look down at my hands.   
“I know I’m no help.” I didn’t want to do nothing but I wasn’t suitable for a ship and it was a hard factor to admit to myself.  
“Ah luv, you are handy, just not at these things.” Jack tried to cheer me up a bit. “Now, I’ve got a girl to find, savvy?” I nodded, still a bit downtrodden, and watched as he left to navigate the storm. It wasn’t until hours later that he came back in, soaked to the bone. Not paying attention to me, he began to strip, first his coat and hat, then his shirt. He was rather handsome, even with the ink etched into his skin. They added to the attraction if I was going to be honest with myself. Realizing I had been staring and that Jack was about to take off his trousers, I gulped and felt the heat rise to my face. I had to stop him for my sake at the least.  
“I’m still awake.” I spoke up quietly. He turned to me surprised.   
“I see that.” He stood upright.  
“I’m sorry.” I turned so he could change.  
“Quite alright luv,” He came and laid next to me after a while, “Not many women can resist me.”   
“How could they with a self-image like yours? It’s outstanding.” I turned back towards him. “Is everyone fine?”  
“Aye, luv. We’ve dropped canvas and we’re catching up.” He looked practically giddy.   
“Catching up to Barbossa?”   
“Catching up to the Pearl.” He looked into the distance, imaging it. I turned over onto my stomach in thought.  
“How did you come to put so much love into a ship?” I wondered aloud.   
“Not sure, it’s just always been mine. It’s everything I stand for. I gave my life for that ship.” He told me considerately, not explaining the last part. I decided not to ask that tonight.   
“Do you think you could ever love someone as much as you love that ship?” I asked him thoughtfully.   
“That all depends on the person.” He gazed at me, making me redden and avert my eyes away. After a moment, I decided to ask about something I had been considering during the storm. I probably wasn’t going to see the man again and he seemed to have more knowledge about the world than I did.  
“Jack, can I ask you about something?” I didn’t look up at him but could feel him become more alert.  
“Aye luv.”  
“Can you think back to four years ago?”


	6. May 14, 1779

May 14, 1779- 4 years prior  
I always thought drowning would be a peaceful way to die. It wasn’t. I felt confused and dizzy as I gasped for air every once in a while when I wasn’t being pulled under by the water. It like an eternity I did this until I heard a voice yelling. Suddenly I felt sand and praised the Lord. I crawled above water and began throwing up sea water.  
“Miss!” I looked up and saw a man leaning in front of me while I sat on all fours. “Are you alright? Can you hear me?” I looked up at him and realized it was raining. “Miss?”  
“Where am I?” I looked around. I was on a beach, near a dock.  
“Hamish!” The man called and another man came forward.  
“She’s bleeding and delusional.”  
“What?” I was so exhausted; I could barely understand what they were saying. Their voices and images began to fade and I felt myself collapse.  
When I began to wake up, I heard voices.  
“…well you cannot keep her. She is not a pet.”  
“Just the same, I cannot throw her on the streets. She is young, about Elizabeth’s age.”  
“What will people say? There will be talk and your name will be at risk.”  
It was the men from the beach. I shifted some and opened my eyes. I tried to sit up but I let out a groan instead. My head was in ringing.  
“No, don’t sit up.” The man who was in favor of me came to my side. He was older and had a large, curly, silver wig on. His face was soft and kind. “Hamish, get the doctor.” He directed the man who was not in my favor. He was older with a wig as well, it was a silver ponytail, but he had dark eyes and a stern face.  
“Yes, M’Lord.” With that the man, Hamish, left.  
“Where am I?” I asked first. My voice was hoarse and my throat was on fire. The man handed me a glass of water from the side table.  
“Drink slowly.” He instructed. “I am Governor Weatherby Swann. You are in a room at my estate. We found you on the beach last night when there was a storm well on its way. You had a head injury and you were crawling from the water. Do you remember what happened?” I handed him my glass and thought but my head felt like it was swirling. I shook my head.  
“I don’t remember anything. I don’t remember how I got in the water or, if I hit my head.” I felt myself begin to hyperventilate as I tried to sit up. “I don’t understand,”  
“Sh,” The Governor pushed me back down gently, “You’re safe here.” After that, a doctor came in and examined me. He said I was suffering from exhaustion, dehydration, and a nasty head injury. He said that it may take a while for me to remember what happened before I washed up on the beach, if I remembered at all.  
“She needs to rest,” The Doctor told Hamish and Governor Swann, “Badgering her with inquiries and planning is not wise.” He left after that and the two men stood in silence before looking at me. Hamish looked more frustrated by the minute and the Governor looked at me pitifully.  
“We’ll leave you to rest.”  
I reposed for three days until I could walk without assistance and got cleaned up. That’s when Hamish and Governor Swann called me to a sitting room. Two maids helped me into a corset, pulling only slightly at the strings, and into a dress. I made my way to the men and sat before them in the bright room that was lavishly decorated. Hamish looked as frustrated as he did when I saw him last, but the Governor looked happier.  
“We have heard that you remember your name.” The Governor began first. I nodded.  
“Yes, Baily Marie Hart.”  
“Is that all you remember?” Hamish looked at me, now with a little hope.  
“Yes.” I turned back to the Governor.  
“We cannot very well throw you out into the street at your age with no memory and no knowledge of your surroundings. I think it to be a good, Christian deed to let you to stay here.” Governor Swann told me the news.  
“Forever?” I must have looked confused because Hamish jumped in.  
“Yes, you will stay here forever, or until you find your memory. This being the Governor’s household, you cannot just stay here, so you will act as a member of the family, a cousin to Elizabeth.”  
“Elizabeth?” I questioned.  
“My daughter.” Governor Swann interjected proudly. “She is seeing her Grandmother at the moment, but you will meet her tomorrow when she comes home.” I looked between them in silence for a moment.  
“This is all really kind but I don’t understand.” I did understand; I just couldn’t believe it.  
“You will become the niece of Governor Swann. You will live in the Governor’s mansion. And you will live as a member of the Swann family.” Hamish laid it out for me. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I stood, the men following my lead.  
“Thank you, very much!” I practically jumped onto the Governor. He laughed and hugged me back.  
“You are welcome.”  
“Clearly you will need etiquette classes.” Hamish commented from his spot.  
“Oh come now Hamish,” Governor Swann let me go; “This is cause for celebration.”  
“If I may remind M’Lord, it is cause for planning. This sets many things in motion.”  
“Well not at this moment.” Governor Swann looked back at me. “I want to get to know my honorary niece.”  
There were so many things I had to learn about Mr. Swann and Port Royal. When he was elected, who he ran against, who his wife was, who his family was, who my ‘parents’ were, these were things I needed to know if I was to be a close niece to the Governor. I also needed to have a story if anyone asked. That’s where Hamish took over. He was going to think something up that was so accurate that, even if second guessed, I could be accounted for. The next day I was to meet Elizabeth. I woke up to the same two maids.  
“Good morning, Miss.” The older maid spoke first. “My name is Maria; I will be your handmaid. This is Molly; she will be second to me. If you need anything, you will call one or both of us, now, to get you ready.” Maria moved so efficiently, that I watched her more than what she was doing. She was older and looked nice. The two put on my corset and this time they weren’t holding back. I gasped as I felt the first pull.  
“Oh my,” I breathed.  
“Hold this.” Maria placed my hands on the bed pillar. I gripped it and held on with every jerk. When it was over I felt Molly pat my shoulder.  
“Good job, Miss.” After my dress was slid on, I sat and got my hair brushed.  
“You meet Miss. Swann today.” Molly stood by, holding hair pins. “If all goes well, we’ll move you to a bedroom, and out of this guest room.”  
“If all goes well?” I looked up at her but Maria turned my head back straight.  
“Hold still.” She ordered.  
“I’m sorry.” I apologized but still wondered about Molly.  
“The Governor loves his daughter. If she doesn’t like you, he’ll keep you two as far as possible, and this is the farthest guest room.”  
“Molly,” Maria warned her as she started putting in pins.  
“My apologies, Miss.” She smiled at me and stayed silent as Maria finished my hair.  
“Breakfast is served every morning; you just have to go downstairs. Miss Swann will be returning in time for lunch.” Maria informed me promptly then had Molly lead me downstairs to the breakfast table where Mr. Swann already was. He stood when I entered.  
“You look wonderful.” He grinned and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
“Oh, thank you.” I blushed and sat at the table. A plate was immediately brought to me. I thanked the butler as well. We ate in silence for a while before I spoke up. “Governor Swann,” He looked up from his paper, “I would like to thank you for taking me in. I don’t know why you did it, but I am so very glad you did.”  
“You remind me, so much, of my daughter. I can’t imagine what it is like for you, it must be terrifying. I can only hope that, if my own daughter were in the same situation, someone would show her the same kindness.” He explained. He really did love her.  
Elizabeth came just as they had said, before noon in time for lunch. I waited upstairs while Mr. Swann explained to her what was going on. I paced while I waited. If Molly was right, and I was sure she was, I could possibly be sent away all together. There was a knock on my door and before Molly could answer it, it swung open, revealing Elizabeth Swann.  
“Hello,” I began but was cut off by Elizabeth crossing swiftly and embracing me.  
“What you must have gone through, I can’t imagine.” She squeezed then pulled away and held me at arm’s length. “But if anything I’m so glad to have another woman in the household. Sometimes I think father and his political friends push any feminine touch I have out the window. Now there’ll be two of us.” She hugged me again. I looked to Maria who smiled encouragingly and I hugged her back.  
“Yes, thank you.”  
Elizabeth not only liked me, she requested that our rooms be next door to one another. She was genuinely happy to have me there. She pulled me along to play games, and to run in the gardens, and to go shopping. I began to feel more like this was my home and I absolutely enjoyed it. But there was always the reminder that I was in fact, not at my own home. Hamish came to me the morning before the party that Mr. Swann insisted we throw to show me off and announce my arrival. Hamish told me that I was a cousin from Elizabeth’s mother’s side, that my parents had died and Mr. Swann took me in and that if it was ever any questions about the details, to be too emotional to talk about it.  
“That all seems so simple.” I looked at the notes he had given to me.  
“I will be the one giving the details. News travels faster that way.” Hamish began to gather his papers.  
“Thank you, so much, Hamish. I could not do this without you.” I smiled at him and he sighed, pausing from his activities.  
“Though this may help the Governor’s reputation, I cannot imagine why the Governor is going along with this ruse, or what you imagine you will gain from it.” He looked me in the eye, “For the sake of politics I will not reveal you, but you will not benefit under this lie as I imagine the Governor thinks you will. You do not have long until you will marry, because you cannot hide here for the rest of your life. You will not be able to easily marry into status or climb any worthy hierarchies without tangible status to your name. You will have to tread oh so very softly. And if you slip, you will carry out your welcome until it can no longer go on, and you will leave.” He told me bluntly before gathering his things, standing, and bowing slightly. “Good day.” I watched as he departed. I sat for a while and thought about what he had told me. It was the truth. Every lie sees the light of day. I felt myself panicking as every word he said played over and over again in my head. I heard knocking at the door but I ignored it as I closed my eyes and let tears run down my face.  
“Miss,” Maria stepped in, “Oh, Baily.” I heard the door shut and footsteps before arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer. I buried my head in her shoulder and cried into her shoulder. As happy as I was with the Swann’s, I was still a stranger and I was still scared.  
By the time evening came, I was ready to be presented like a doll at my arrival party. Hamish paraded me around to the important people first, whispering to me about how I was supposed to act and what I was supposed to say. Then Mr. Swann presented me to some of his nonpolitical friends who were happy to meet another family member. Finally, Elizabeth presented me to my new circle of friends which were her friends and the night went as planned.  
I was welcomed into society as if they were waiting for me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read my previous, non-edited version of this story, you might as well just read this again because it is not at all the same and I hope that it’s so much better.


End file.
